L'étrangère
by poons06
Summary: Tu es partie maman...tu m'as abandonnée... Depuis j'ai grandi, et me voilà membre de Fairy Tail. je l'ai rencontré et a présent je ne sais plus quoi pensez...
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, Arkhan et cette fiction appartiennent à Poons06.

Bonjour, Je me présente, je m'appelle Arkhan (ce Dit Arkhane), mais on me surnomme Khan. Il y a 7 ans, ma mère, Aquaria, a disparu du jour au lendemain sans un aurevoir…Depuis se jour, je vis seule et je ne m'en plains pas. Vous vous demandez à quoi je ressemble, hein ? Et bien je suis plutôt petite pour mon âge. J'ai de magnifique yeux bleus océans, encerclés par une longue chevelure ébène.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, j'atteignis enfin la ville de Magnolia, là où se trouvait la très célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail. Je sortis la carte qui se trouvait dans mon sac et me mis à chercher la guilde sur le bout de papier. Alors que j'étais totalement absorbée par ce que je faisai, je ne remarquai pas la personne qui me fonçait droit dessus. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait.

-Oh Pardon, vous allez bien ?, me questionna un jeune homme à la tignasse rose.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention à ce que vous faites !, m'emportai-je, un peu humiliée de m'être retrouvée les fesses par terre.

Le jeune homme me regardait, avec un grand sourire et me tendis la main, que je m'empressai d'attraper. Une fois remise sur mes pieds, je le remerciai rapidement et repartis à la recherche de Fairy Tail. Je déambulai dans la ville, passant et repassant plusieurs fois dans les mêmes rues. Je décidai donc de m'arrêter pour demander des indications à une jeune femme, qui était assise sur un banc, un livre posé sur les jambes. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, mi-longs et portait une drôle de paires de lunettes. Cette dernière m'apprit qu'elle s'appellait reby et qu'elle était membre de Fairy Tail. Après avoir refermé son livre, elle se leva et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la guilde.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps et dont j'avais toujours rêvé. J'étais là, devant la porte à double bâtant de la prestigieuse guilde de Fairy Tail, qui soit dit en passant, faisait beaucoup parler d'elle ces derniers temps. Durant mon voyage vers Magnolia, j'avais entendu des histoires au sujet de destruction de villes, mais aussi d'autre au sujet d'une certaine Titania et d'un certain mage Salamander. Et à présent, j'allais peut-être faire partie de ces grands mages, et j'espérais apprendre beaucoup d'eux. Reby me fit sortir de mes songes et m'invitât à rentrer dans la guilde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors que je fis mes premiers pas dans ce lieu magique et qui serait, je l'espère bientôt mon chez moi. Quand je relevai la tête, ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée. Une chaise vola et s'écrasa contre un mur, des insultes fusèrent, des chopes de bières s'entrechoquèrent, des éclats de rires explosèrent dans la pièce. Wouah, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de désordre, moi qui étais habituée à ma petite vie solitaire, il faudra que je m'y fasse. Je m'avançais précautionneusement dans la pièce, essayant d'éviter les projectiles, une magnifique jeune femme s'approcha de moi, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage.

-Salut Mira, s'exclama Reby qui c'était approchée à son tour de moi. Cette demoiselle cherchait la guilde donc je l'ai conduite.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Mirajane, me dit gentiment la femme aux cheveux blancs.

-En…Enchantée, moi c'est Arkhan, bafouillais-je, un peu intimidée.

-Tu nous amène une nouvelle ma petite Reby, s'exclama une voix.

Je me retournais et aperçut un petit homme, les cheveux et la moustache blancs comme la neige. C'était le très célèbre Maître Makarov. Je me sentis encore plus intimidée, mon cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de l'excitation.

-Oui j'aimerai faire partie de votre Guilde, dis-je timidement.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du vieillard et il tapa dans ses mains afin d'obtenir le silence. Tous les gens dans la pièce se turent et tournèrent la tête vers Makarov. Je sentis mes joues devenir brulante et je compris que je devais être rouge comme une tomate. C'est alors que j'aperçus dans la foule, le jeune homme qui m'avait bousculée un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier me reconnut à son tour et me sourit a pleine dents, toujours en tenant la tignasse noir d'un garçon en sous-vêtements….En SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ! Le Maître prit alors la parole.

-Je vous présente à tous la nouvelle membre de Fairy Tail, Arkhan !, dit-il avant de me marquer de l'emblème de la guilde sur l'épaule gauche.

Un petit « Bonjour » timide s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Après cela, tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations, et je m'approchai, d'un pas incertain, vers le bar où se trouvait Mirajane.

-Alors Arkhan, racontes- moi tout ! Tu viens d'où exactement ?

-Oh moi, je viens de très loin, m'exclamais-je. Je viens d'au-delà de Crocus, bien après les montagnes.

-Pourquoi faire un si long voyage pour venir ici, à Magnolia ?

-Eh bien… Je suis orpheline, ma mère est partie en me laissant seule, il y a 7 ans de ça, dis-je, un peu nostalgique. Et du jour au lendemain, j'ai dut apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule.

-Salut Arkhan, me salua une jeune fille, d'environ mon âge, aux cheveux blonds. Moi c'est Lucy, allez viens à notre table, je vais te présenter les autres.

Je me levais, heureuse d'être aussi bien accueilli et suivis Lucy qui se dirigeait vers une table où se trouvait une petite troupe, dont le fameux garçon aux cheveux roses. J'appris vite a les connaître, Erza était la jeune femme a l'armure, Wendy quand a elle était la plus jeune de leur groupe. Gray était le garçon à la tendance exhibitionniste et enfin Natsu, celui qui m'avait bousculée. Leurs questions fusèrent pour essayer d'apprendre à me connaître et quand je leur dis que ma mère, Elba, avait disparu il y avait 7 ans de cela, Natsu fit une frôle de tête. Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Je regardai alors Wendy et je remarquai alors qu'elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées. J'essayai donc de changer de sujet et leur demandai, un peu gênée, quels étaient leurs pouvoirs. Gray m'apprit qu'il pouvait contrôler la glace, et Lucy quant à elle était une constellationniste. Erza, elle, pouvait changer d'armures et d'armes à volonté.

-Et vous ? Questionnais-je Wendy et Natsu, qui étaient toujours perdu dans leurs pensées.

-Nous somme des Dragons Slayer, me répondit la petite fille. Moi je contrôle la magie Celeste et Natsu il….

-Je contrôle de feu, me répondit-il un peu brutalement. Et toi alors ? Tu nous as rien dit à ce sujet !

« Dois-je leur dire la vérité à mon sujet, pensais-je. Et s'ils me rejetaient….Et que voulais dire Dragon Slayer? »

Il faut savoir que Khan avait vécu à l'écart de tout contact humain depuis toujours et qu'elle savait très peu de chose sur ce monde magique, à part ce qu'Elba avait bien voulu lui dire. Sa mère lui avait appris à lire, à compter, mais aussi à utiliser sa puissante magie. Elle lui avait dit que ce monde était rempli de danger et qu'il fallait être forte face à tout ça, ne jamais baisser les bras.

-Je…, commençais-je.

-Et si tu nous montrais plutôt, s'exclama Grey. Je te mets au défi de me battre !

- A tes risques et périls, ricanais-je, sure de moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la petite cours située derrière la guilde, qui fut bientôt noire de monde. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail formèrent un cercle autour de Grey et moi, et le combat débuta. Le mage de glace y alla sans ménagement, ce qui me plus, car je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus gentil du fait que j'étais une fille. Grâce à sa magie constructive, il me plaqua au sol à l'aide d'un point de glace, qu'i s'en suivit d'une pluie de flèches gelées, qui m'entaillèrent la peau. C'était à mon tour à présent de montrer tous ce dont j'étais capable. C'est alors que je reçus à nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre, mais cette fois celui-ci était enflammer. Quand je relevai la tête, j'aperçu Natsu qui c'était joint a Grey. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, d'où se mêlait-il de mon combat, ce petit avorton ! Une aura multicolore m'entoura alors, et je décidai de passer à l'attaque.

-Point de feu du Grand Dragon, crias-je me jetant sur Natsu .


End file.
